Silver Underground the future of Mobius
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: A year after Knuckles, Robotnik and the Hedgehog siblings stopped Dingo. Robotnik is bent on destroying the hedgehogs once and for all! But a Silver hedgehog stops the doctor's plans and in order to save his future he helps Sonic and his siblings find their mother and stop Robotnik and Mephiles in order to save Mobius.
1. Silver Underground part 1

Silver Underground

The Future of Mobius

Part One

A New Freedom Fighter to the Underground

Prologue

"For as long as I can remember my children fought hard against Dr. Robotnik and his armies and faced many trials and challenges that most people couldn't have imagined" Queen Aleena said as she began to narrate events that took place on Mobius. "Sometimes I wonder if I should've shown myself to my children as they went on a seemingly never ending quest to find me. However I knew that no matter how much I wanted to see my children that I had to wait otherwise the prophecy of the Oracle of Delphius would've never come true" she said as she cried a little to herself.

"After Robotnik destroyed the bounty hunter who betrayed him by taking the Chaos Emerald the doctor found things began to take a turn for the worse for many people on Mobius. However my children never gave up and the day they were saved by someone not even the Oracle of Delphius knew of changed the course of history on Mobius forever" she said as she remembered events that took place a year after Dingo was destroyed.

One year after the Chaos Emeralds were discovered

"Sonic the SWATbots are closing in on us" Manic said as he used his drums to destroy the robots by creating a small earthquake beneath the bots.

"Good job Manic" Sonic said as he ran ahead of his brother in order to scout out the area.

"Ever since the day Dingo took that Chaos Emerald from Robotnik the doctor has been after us with everything he's got" Sonia said as she and Manic made it into trees in a wide open plain.

"Yeah the old robo-dude must be desperate if he's been sending so many robots after us and offering such huge rewards for capturing us" Manic said as he looked around and then saw a SWATbot patrol craft with Sleet in it coming towards them.

"Attention hedgehogs, surrender yourselves at once and you won't be harmed" Sleet said as he flew over the hedgehogs.

"In your dreams" Manic said as he and Sonia got out of the tree, Manic then got on his hover board while Sonia got on her motorcycle.

"Sleet what is taking you so long?" Robotnik yelled as he turned on his video communicator and contacted Sleet.

"Patience my lord. I'm close to ending those rodents once and for all" Sleet said as he pushed a button which brought in a huge squad of SWATbot patrol craft and was close to putting his trap into motion.

"I wonder what's taking Sonic so long to see what's going on ahead of us?" Manic said as he and Sonia flew into a gorge where Sonic ran into in order to see if it was safe to hide in.

"Manic, Sonia get out of here!" Sonic yelled as he was trapped in an electric net.

"I've got you hedgehogs now!" Sleet said as he fired the same kind of nets at Manic and Sonia who lost all of their strength.

"Dr. Robotnik sir, I've captured the hedgehogs" Sleet said as he looked down at the hedgehogs from his hover craft.

"Excellent Sleet, I'll be there in a minute to finish off those rodents" Robotnik said as he turned off his video chat and flew his personal air ship above the gorge and was ready to fire his powerful laser that would destroy the hedgehogs for sure.

"I can't believe its going to end like this..." Manic said as he barely got off the net that got him.

"Hold on bro...I'll get us out of here" Sonic said as he in vain attempted to run but couldn't because the net drained him of all his strength and it was the same with his siblings. Thanks to the nets Robotnik made the hedgehogs wouldn't regain any strength for a whole day.

"We can't give up..." Sonia said as she tried to get up but had trouble standing.

"Those hedgehogs won't escape this time around thanks to my clever plan Sleet. With all these SWATbots it would take an army of those Freedom Fighters to get to those hedgehogs, and even if there was that many Freedom Fighters in the area they'd need to move faster then Sonic in order to get those miserable rodents out of the gorge in time" Robotnik said as he straightened his mustache and looked down at the gorge and smiled as he was only minutes if not seconds away from destroying his enemies once and for all.

As the air ship was nearly in position a blinding light all of a sudden a shock wave went off and stunned all the SWATbots in the area. "Sleet what is going on?" Robotnik demanded to know. "I don't know sir" Sleet said as he turned on a monitor and gasped when he saw a light silver hedgehog drop onto the top of the gorge and sent the shock wave that stunned the bots.

Just then the silver hedgehog grabbed all of the SWATbots around the gorge and then using some kind of psychokinesis to lift the robots he threw them into Robotnik's air ship and then easily within a minute destroyed all of the SWATbots in the nearby area. The hedgehog then lifted Sonic and his siblings out of the gorge, the trio were surprised to see the silver hedgehog. "Who...who are you?" Sonia asked.

"I am Silver; Silver the Hedgehog and I've come to your present to save my future" Silver said as he began to fly while lifting Sonic and his siblings safely away from Dr. Robotnik.

Robotnik was completely baffled by what just happened as well as angry, he slammed his hands on a console on his airship and turned to Sleet and said "what in the name of Mobius just happened Sleet? Where are those hedgehogs and what or who was that thing that easily destroyed my SWATbots their air craft and damaged my airship!?" Robotnik yelled as he walked towards Sleet and glared at him.

"I honestly with every fiber of my being don't know who that hedgehog was..." Sleet said as he sat down in a chair.

"Hedgehog? Are you saying that thing was a hedgehog?" Robotnik asked.

"From what the video footage caught I think that silver creature was a hedgehog just like those three we nearly destroyed" Sleet said as he showed the video footage and gulped nervously.

"You...why didn't you tell me about this wretched hedgehog?!" Robotnik demanded to know.

"Don't take your anger out on Sleet, Dr. Robotnik...he couldn't have possibly known of the existence because Silver doesn't exist yet and yet he exists now..." a being dressed in a robe said as he all of a sudden appeared behind Robotnik and Sleet.

"What?...Who are you and how did you get on my airship?" Robotnik demanded to know.

"The more impotent question doctor is who is Silver the Hedgehog. I am...Mephiles...Mephiles the Dark...I followed Silver to this timeline" Mephiles the Dark said as he lifted up his hood and showed himself to be what looked like a black hedgehog with blue stripes on his hair spikes and green reptilian eyes.

"Silver the Hedgehog? Mephiles who is this Silver and what are you?" Robotnik asked.

"Silver the Hedgehog is a hedgehog from 200 years into the future from this present timeline. He came here in order to alter history, I followed him in order to prevent him from changing the future the way he wants it to be...and...to show you things you never knew about Mobius doctor" Mephiles said as he looked over to a computer console.

"Things I don't know about? That's impossible I rule all of Mobius with an iron will, an iron fist and an iron temper and know everything about the planet" Robotnik insisted.

"Careful of your pride Dr. Robotnik it blinds you to flaws" Mephiles said as he tapped a few buttons on Robotnik's computer console and then showed him a few maps.

"What is this?" Robotnik asked.

"These are maps of areas on Mobius you didn't know about...doctor...didn't you ever wonder after all these years where your people the Overlanders and Humans went to?" Mephiles asked.

"Everyone knows the Overlanders and Humans all left the planet after I won th Great War for Queen Aleena and then took the throne" Robotnik said.

"You're only partly correct doctor, using the power of Zone Breaching technology many Overlanders and Humans went into pocket Zones they created. While others went into space...and some...stayed hidden in underground cities in order to escape from you" Mephiles said as he showed the maps to the doctor.

"My people kept Zone Breaching technology from me?" Robotnik said in shock.

"Yes...and your grandfather Gerald Robotnik...he created an ultimate life form that is rightfully yours...follow this map and you'll find the Zone your grandfather's ultimate creation was sealed away in" Mephiles said as he pointed to a map called Prison Island Zone.

"Interesting...Sleet!" Robotnik said.

"Yes sir" Sleet said.

"Make sure at our H.Q we have room for Mephiles to rest in, he is a new ally to the Robotnik Empire after showing this information to me" Robotnik said as he looked to Mephiles.

"I'm just doing my job...making sure time isn't altered from what it was meant to be...Robotnik I thank you for offering me a place to rest but I won't need that. In time we'll meet again very soon..." Mephiles said as he put his hood back on and then turned around.

"Alright...Sleet get the SWATbots ready, I think now would be a good time to test my Zone Breaching Gate" Robotnik said as he got his troops ready while Mephiles vanished without a trace.

A day later

A day after the events that nearly lead to the deaths of the hedgehog siblings their mysterious rescuer Silver the Hedgehog began to explain himself to them. "When we met yesterday I said I came to your present to save my future...that is true" Silver said to Sonic, Manic and Sonia.

"Take your time to explain yourself Silver" Sonia said as she looked at the fifteen year old hedgehog who looked quite handsome to her.

"To date I come from 200 years into the future, I used the power of a Chaos Emerald to travel into this timeline in order to change events that leaf my timeline in complete ruin" Silver said as he sat down to explain himself.

"A Chaos Emerald?" Sonic said.

"Ruined future?" Manic said.

"What events happened that made the future ruined? And how did you use a Chaos Emerald?" Sonia asked.

"What happened yesterday was going to be the beginning of a series of events that lead to my future being ruined. If Robotnik destroyed you all when he had the chance it would've heart broken your mother who died from heartbrake. After that Robotnik would've found all seven of the Chaos Emeralds native to Mobius and would've found the Master Emerald's hidden location on Angel Island the floating island, then after learning the secrets of the Master Emerald he was going to unleash Chaos the God who created the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds and ultimately chaos itself in the universe...after this Chaos would've used the power of the Chaos Emeralds in order to become Perfect Chaos. Perfect Chaos would then destroy most of the cities and many other places on Mobius and ultimately destroy Robotnik...after that the records I found spoke of a great fire called Iblis controld by a time traveler called Mephiles who intended to wipe out every living thing in time and space" Silver explained as he did his best to remember what went on.

"Wow...all of that happened all because Robotnik destroyed us?" Sonic asked.

"It would've...but things have changed...and thanks to master Shade I've learned how to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds and developed and mastered my psychokinesis in order to travel back in time to save the future" Silver said as he explained why he could used the emeralds' power and how he had psychokinesis powers.

"That's amazing Silver" Sonia said.

"Are there any Freedom Fighters in your future Silver?" Manic asked.

"Yes...but there aren't as many as there use to be, I'm among the few leaders in-training of the Freedom Fighters" Silver explained.

"Good to know there's Freedom Fighters in the future" Manic said.

"So what are we going to do?" Sonia asked.

"I think its quite simple sis, with Silver's help we'll stop Robotnik and find our mother" Sonic said.

"That's another reason I'm here...because of your deaths that I prevented the prophecy of the Oracle of Delphius never came true. So this time around...I intend to help you find your mother so we can stop Robotnik once and for all!" Silver said as he stood up and took out his Chaos Emerald and looked at it with a determined look.

"Awesome" Manic said as he got excited because he believed very soon he and his siblings would finally find their mother.

Within hours after the four hedgehogs left their new hide out SWATbots came and tried to capture them but with their powers combined the four hedgehogs easily destroyed the SWATbots and then followed Silver because he knew where Queen Aleena was located.

"And so it has truly begone Silver...go ahead and find the hedgehog queen it won't make any difference once Perfect Chaos and Shadow the Hedgehog as well as my fusion are unleashed...we'll bring Chaos to this planet and bring the end of everything!" Mephiles the Dark said to himself as he overlooked the four hedgehogs heading off to find Queen Aleena and then laughed to himself as he vanished.


	2. Silver Underground part 2

Part 2

A chaotic family reunion!

200 years from present Mobius

"So if I use the power of the Chaos Emeralds I can rescue the past in order to make the future a better place?" Silver asked his mentor Shade.

"Yes...the Chaos Emeralds my apprentice are virtually an unlimited source of power from the Chaos Source itself. I was created using Chaos Energies and learned many Chaos skills...however when Robotnik found me I allowed my powers to corrupt me and forgot about Maria Robotnik..." Shade said as he kept his hood over his face.

"Wasn't Maria the cousin to Dr. Robotnik?" Silver asked as he was training with a Chaos Emerald.

"Yes...she was also a very special friend...one I'll never forget after what I did in my past to help bring this ruin to our world" Shade said as he looked down at the ground and a tear came from his right eye.

"I can't imagine you ever doing anything to make this future happen the way it did master Shade" Silver said as he flew down to his master.

"Which reminds me...once your training is done and you go on your mission to change the past I have a favor to ask you of you" master Shade said as he went into his hut and took out a special gift from Maria Robotnik "give this to my younger self...he'll be known by the code name of the project that created him...Project Shadow; was the name of that project" master Shade said as he took out the gift Maria gave him in the past and showed it to Silver.

"You mean if I give this to you it would turn you away from the bad you did in the past?" Silver asked his master.

"Yes..." master Shade said with an unsure look in his eyes which was masked by his hood.

"But master if I turn your younger self good then won't that prevent you from training me?" Silver asked, he was a bit confused on how he could make the future better with his time travel and still exist while traveling through time.

"In simple terms it seems like that would happen, but the answer is no and yet yes at the same time...in theory your mission will create a Paradox which in term will allow you to carry out you mission even when you alter the future. But please listen to this warning before you get ahead of yourself...power can cause corruption to even the most pure of heart. Don't let your powers control you or allow them to corrupt you or all hope for the world will be lost...do you promise me you won't let this happen to you Silver?" master Shade asked his pupil as he removed his hood revealing his face which was clearly that of a hedgehog.

"I promise master, I'll never let my powers corrupt me and I'll make sure Sonic, Manic and Sonia help keep me safe" Silver said as he looked his master in the eyes and made a promise he intended to keep.

"I'm glad to hear that...we've done enough training for today, for now we shall rest and train later" master Shade said to Silver as he put his hood back on.

Present day Mobius three days after Silver's arrival

"Don't worry master...I'll keep my promise...and I'll save your younger self from doing the evil you spoke of" Silver said to himself as he flew into Station Square Zone where Queen Aleena was staying safe from Dr. Robotnik and his forces.

Over the past few days Silver explained to Sonic, Manic and Sonia about the various Zones and how some Zones were just pocket dimensions while others were entire dimensions. In a city Zone known as Station Square Zone a colony of humans lived their peacefully, he explained that after the Great War with Overlanders and some violent Humans ended the various groups of surviving Overlanders and Humans fled to outer space and nearby pocket Zones where they decided to live peacefully without causing anymore harm or trouble to Mobius after they came to realize their cities were destroying most of the ecosystem of Mobius.

"Are you sure its safe for us to just travel to Station Square Zone after everything that happened in the Great War?" Sonia asked Silver as she drove her motorcycle.

"The people of Station Square Zone weren't part of the Great War and lived peacefully without any contact with the other Zones until your mother Queen Aleena chose to live with them while you three were growing up. She visits the Zone every now and then in order to keep Robotnik from finding her, she uses a special Warp Ring to travel between the Zones and areas on the Zones in order to keep Robotnik from capturing her" Silver said as he flew everyone through a Warp Ring he brought with him that was taking them to Station Square Zone.

"I have to say there's some crazy colors flying by us as we travel through the Warp Ring" Manic said as he wore his sunglasses while flying on his hover board.

"That's natural when passing into nearby Zones" Silver said as they were almost in Station Square Zone.

"I hope the people of Station Square have some good chili dogs because I am one hungry hedgehog after a trip like this" Sonic said as he thought about his favorite food in all of Mobius and beyond.

"That shouldn't be a problem Sonic" Silver said with a grin as the four hedgehogs just entered Station Square Zone and were outside the city.

Meanwhile at Queen Aleena's secret location

"Your majesty Queen Aleena we've detected a Warp Ring entry just outside of the city of Station Square" a soldier from G.U.N said as he came to report to the hedgehog queen.

"A Warp Ring entry? Is it Dr. Robotnik?" Queen Aleena asked the soldier.

"Negative the life sign readings match that of Mobian Hedgehogs...four of them" the soldier said.

"Four? Do you have any visuals on them?" Queen Aleena said as she suspected that somehow three of those hedgehogs were her children who were coming to look for her in the Zone somewhere.

"Yes your majesty...we have a helicopter in the area capturing footage of the hedgehogs as we speak" shortly after that Queen Aleena went to check out the footage and was both happy and surprised to see three of the hedgehogs were her children Princes Sonic and Manic and Princess Sonia. She had some concern though with the light silver hedgehog that she didn't recognize at all but she believed he had to be with her children with good will.

"I'm going to the center of Station Square to meet my children, please don't do anything to them as they enter the city" Queen Aleena said while trying to keep how excited and happy she was hidden from the G.U.N soldier.

"What about the silver hedgehog your majesty?" the soldier asked.

"Keep an eye on him...though I have a feeling he isn't here on any ill will" she said as she took out her Warp Ring and used it to head for the center of Station Square to meet her children.

At the south bridge into Station Square

"This looks like a cool place to jam" Manic said as he looked at the city ahead of him.

"Don't forget Manic we're here to find Queen Aleena, we can celebrate once we find her" Silver said as he reminded Manic why they were going into the city in the first place.

Shortly after that the four hedgehogs entered the city and began to ask if anyone knew of Queen Aleena or where she was, after a couple hours a few people said they saw a purple or violet colored hedgehog around the city center and it looked like she was waiting for something. The four hedgehogs were excited to hear this and took off as quickly as they could and went to the city center where they looked around for Queen Aleena until Silver spotted her and led Sonic, Manic and Sonic to their mother. The hedgehog family after all these years was finally reunited thanks to Silver's help, but as the five hedgehogs were busy talking their was unrest in other nearby Zones.

Prison Island Zone

"Are you sure Mephiles that the ultimate creation of my grandfather is located around the cell he was kept in?" Dr. Robotnik asked.

"Yes...the ultimate life form is located in this Zone...the ultimate life form Shadow" Mephiles said as he looked around the Zone and saw Robotnik's SWATbots fighting the G.U.N robots as Robotnik flew a hover pod into the depths of the prison.

As time went by Robotnik and Mephiles made their way into the depths of Prison Island and found the prison capsule the ultimate life form was sealed away in. "Alright so if I type in this code and plug in this Chaos Emerald the ultimate life form should come back to life?" Dr. Robotnik said as he did what Mephiles instructed him to do in order to revive Shadow.

"Yes...now Shadow will do whatever you tell him to do..." Mephiles said with an evil grin as he watched the capsule open up, he then vanished while Shadow woke up and looked at the doctor.

"Sonic? How the...what the...how did you get in there and...wait you're not Sonic!" Robotnik said as he was shocked to see his grandfather's creation was some kind of black hedgehog with red stripes on his top quills and some kind of rocket like shoes.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog...the ultimate life form created by Professor Gerald Robotnik; for releasing me I am in your dept and shall serve you" Shadow said as he bowed to Dr. Robotnik.

"My grandfather created a hedgehog?" Dr. Robotnik said with disbelief as he looked at Shadow, just then a giant G.U.N robot appeared and was ready to fire at Robotnik.

"Allow me to show my power" Shadow said as he easily destroyed the mech.

"Impressive...Mephiles was right when he said you're powerful Shadow...now I have a job for you Shadow. Find the Master Emerald on Angel Island, once we've escaped safely of course...then I want you to find all the other Chaos Emeralds and bring them to me" Dr. Robotnik ordered Shadow, he was surprised when Shadow teleported them all out of Prison Island Zone and took them back to Mobius using just one Chaos Emerald.

Station Square Zone

"So Silver traveled from the future?!" Queen Aleena asked her children.

"Yup he's one cool dude if you ask me mom" Manic said.

"He's a way past cool guy" Sonic said.

"You should've seen him in action against Dr. Robotnik's forces" Sonia said as she remembered briefly seeing Silver fight the day he saved the three hedgehogs.

"Thank you guys...but...I'm far from completing my mission. I still need to find out what Mephiles is up to and if Robotnik has unleashed Chaos yet or not...if Chaos is released I know how we can stop Chaos if the doctor releases him but we'll need all seven Chaos Emeralds for it to work" Silver said as he remembered what his master had told him.

"Why all seven emeralds?" Sonic asked.

"Because with all seven Chaos Emeralds together its said those with pure hearts can use their power and transform into powerful demi-gods for a period of time...but finding all seven won't be easy" Silver said as he thought about the locations of the Chaos Emeralds.

"With the four of us I'm sure we won't have any trouble getting the Chaos Emeralds" Sonic said.

"Plus with your Chaos Emerald we won't have to take the one on Angel Island" Sonia said with a smile.

"You're right...I guess we should start looking tomorrow morning, you four have a lot to catch up on" Silver said as he flew to the roof top of a building and looked up at the sky as the sun was starting to set, little did poor Silver know that tomorrow would be chaotic.

The next day

In the morning the hedgehog siblings got ready to start looking for the Chaos Emeralds, however that morning Dr. Robotnik appeared with Chaos in his first form and commanded him to terrorize the people of Station Square but not to harm any of them...yet.

People screamed in the streets and the morning news talked of a monster controlled by a mad man called Dr. Robotnik terrorizing the city. The hedgehogs learned about this and quickly made their way to the scene where their old enemy was commanding Chaos.

"That's it Chaos strike fear into the hearts of these people" Robotnik said as he flew in his hover pod.

"Guess again Robuttnik" Sonic said as he jumped onto a lamp post.

"Sonic?! What an expect and miserable surprise seeing you here...you'll be history soon with the power of Chaos at my command" Dr. Robotnik said as he pointed to Chaos.

"This water thing is what everyone is making a fuse about?" Manic said.

"Manic?! should've expected you to be here...Chaos will rock your world soon" Robotnik said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it" Sonia said as she got off of her motorcycle.

"Robotnik...I won't let you use Chaos for evil! This will end now before you make Chaos lose all control and cause him to ruin Mobius and the other Zones" Silver said as he looked at Robotnik with anger.

"Silver? What do you mean Chaos losing control? Oh well...Chaos destroy the hedgehogs!" Robotnik said as he decided to order Chaos to do what he wanted him to do in the first place.

However with the power of the three hedgehog's music medallions Chaos was easily defeated. "I should've listened to Mephiles when he warned me not to use Chaos' weak first form...I'll just feed him the six Chaos Emeralds I've gathered up so far...not including the one Shadow is using though" Robotnik said as he tossed six Chaos Emeralds into the puddle of Chaos and turned Chaos into his sixth form.

"That's a whole lot of big monster" Sonic said.

"I guess Silver wasn't joking when he said Chaos got bigger with Chaos Emeralds" Manic said.

"Careful guys Chaos is more powerful this time around" Sonia said as she was getting ready to fight Chaos again.

"No...Doctor...I can't believe you've already gotten six emeralds...I won't let this get out of hand!" Silver said as he was about to attack Chaos but Shadow appeared and kicked Silver off his feet.

"Who the?" Sonic said.

"It appears the rumors are true after all, I never imagined us to look alike Sonic the Hedgehog...at least that's what people claim. As for you Silver...you don't look as strong as the doctor claims" a mysterious black hedgehog said as he stood on a lamp post.

"Who...who are you?" Manic asked.

"I am Shadow...Shadow the Hedgehog the ultimate life form and I'm Dr. Robotnik's loyal servant" Shadow said as he looked at the four hedgehogs.

"Shadow...the hedgehog? Wait...that voice and form...master Shade?" Silver said to himself as he looked at Shadow and could tell by looking at him and listening to his voice and hearing that his name is Shadow. He knew this had to be his master when he was younger and followed the evil Dr. Robotnik.

"You take back what you said to Silver right now Shadow!" Sonia yelled at Shadow and demanded he took back what he said to Silver.

"You must be Sonia the sister of Sonic...I guess what Knuckles said about you was true after all" Shadow said as he looked at the hedgehogs.

"How do you know Knuckles?!" Sonia demanded to know.

"I fought the strong echidna on Angel Island, he fought bravely to guard the Master Emerald and the first of the Chaos Emeralds I claimed but in the end my power was to much for him. I decided to let him live in order to live with the shame of losing to me" Shadow said with an evil grin.

"Why you no good..." Sonia wanted to fight Shadow enraged by what he said about Knuckles but Silver stopped her and said.

"I'll take care of Shadow...you need to stop Chaos before he destroys the city and hurts people or worse" Silver said as he backed Sonia away and got ready to fight Shadow.

"Do you really think you can take me on Silver? I'm the ultimate life form" Shadow said as he was ready to fight Silver.

"Luckily for me I know all of your tricks Shadow" Silver said with a grin.

"I heard you came from the future but just because you've read about me doesn't mean you can stop me" Shadow said with a grin.

"Thankfully for me I've done more then read about you" Silver said with a grin as well.

And so great battles were fought that day, Sonic, Manic and Sonia fought and defeated the sixth form of Chaos while Silver defeated Shadow thanks to his training with Shade the future Shadow and his master. "No, no, no! This wasn't suppose to happen!" Dr. Robotnik yelled as he slammed the console on his hover pod.

"How...how did you all possibly win?" Shadow said as he was panting and trying to stay awake.

"Lets just say you're my master in the future Shadow...and a lot stronger then you are now because you learned the truth...and remembered Maria" Silver said as he got close to Shadow.

"Maria...?" Shadow asked wondering if Silver meant Maria Robotnik.

"Yes Maria Robotnik...don't you remember her and the promise you made to her?" Silver asked Shadow as he took out the gift master Shade gave to him from the future.

"That's...that's the gift Maria Robotnik gave to me on Colonial Ark...the feather of a turtle dove..." Shadow said as he looked at the feather and remembered how the feather was kept preserved thanks to Gerald Robotnik. Shadow also remembered that no matter what happened he kept his promise to help humanity and people and to fight evil.

"Curses...well at least I've got one more Chaos Emerald that Shadow is keeping hidden for me...Shadow please give Chaos the last Chaos Emerald so he can destroy the hedgehogs" Dr. Robotnik demanded.

"Never...I'm sorry doctor but I promised Maria Robotnik no matter what I'd fight evil and help out people and humanity...I'm sorry but I can no longer work with or for you or will I ever help you again" Shadow said as he got up and looked towards the doctor.

"What!? You can't turn on...how dare you...Chaos take the last Chaos Emerald from Shadow and then destroy all five of the hedgehogs!" Dr. Robotnik ordered Chaos, but the now floating blob of water that Chaos was didn't listen to him. Chaos turned towards the doctor and just attacked him and then took the Chaos Emerald as it disappeared into the sewers of Station Square.

"I can't believe it...Chaos turned against Robotnik after we beat him" Sonic said as he looked surprised.

"Sonic...Manic...Sonia!" a familiar voice yelled the hedgehogs' names as he ran towards them.

"Knuckles!?" they all yelled in surprise.

"I came to warn you of Robotnik...he's taken the Master Emerald with...what's Shadow doing here and why is Robotnik knocked out?" Knuckles asked puzzled.

"Shadow worked with Robotnik until our new friend Silver kicked his butt" Manic said.

"The physical form of Chaos attacked Robotnik after we defeated it" Sonia explained.

"I wish you could've made it the party sooner Knuckles...you look alright" Sonic said as he looked at Knuckles.

"My grandfather healed me and gave me a Warp Ring so I could look for the Chaos Emeralds the Master Emerald and you guys...I followed the trail of the emeralds to this Zone" Knuckles said.

"Yes...and we need your help to get these people to safety, Chaos will soon be in his perfect form and flood the entire city!" Silver said as he began to try and get to work helping people escape from the city and get to safety.

Within ten minutes the hedgehog siblings made it to a hotel they were staying in with their mother and warned her that people had to get out of the city and fast. "Even we could get people out of the city I don't know if..." before Queen Aleena could finish her sentence a violent earthquake shook Station Square, the four hedgehogs looked outside and saw that water began to shoot out from the manhole entrances into the sewers all over the city.

"Its beginning just as Silver said it would" Sonia said in disbelief of what she was seeing.

The hedgehogs watched in horror as they saw nearby buildings having water flood them and pore out just like waterfalls flooding the city streets and roads throughout the city were cracking as water forced its way out of the ground and out of pretty much everything in the city water came out of. The people of Station Square ran in terror at the unnatural power that was going on before them, little did anyone know what was happening was the power of Chaos who was losing all control of his power underneath the city and using it to flood the entire Zone in water. The hedgehogs looked towards the east side of the city as a giant tidal wave was ripping across the Zone and heading straight for the city, by now many of the people went to shelters or left the city to safe havens, but the hedgehogs Sonic, Manic, Sonia and Queen Aleena were sitting ducks from the top of the hotel right in the path of the tidal wave.

"Its a good thing I'm around" Silver said as he lifted the four hedgehogs off of the balcany and flew them to safety on top of a building some of the surviving people were on top of.

"Where's Knuckles?" Sonia asked.

"He's right here along with Shadow, Shadow has been busy using my Chaos Emerald to save as many people as he could but...I...don't need to speak anymore about what's going on..." Silver said as he looked with many mixed feelings as he saw the city flood and the tidal wave come to pass, however in the hotel the hedgehogs were in a huge mass of water came out of it and what looked like a giant sea dragon head formed along with many massive tentacles.

"Is that what I think it is?" Knuckles asked Silver.

"Yes Knuckles...that is the corrupted form of Perfect Chaos" Silver said as he narrowed his eyes as he looked at Perfect Chaos, within minutes G.U.N appeared and tried to stop Perfect Chaos but it didn't work and many robots were destroyed by the giant water god. After that Dr. Robotnik returned with a giant Robotnik-Carrier and attempted to destroy Perfect Chaos but in one shot the air battleship was down.

"My grandfather spoke many times about the legends of Chaos...but I can't remember what it was that made Chaos act so evil" Knuckles said as a red light came out of the sky and teleported Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Queen Aleena, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver to the distent pass about 4000 years from present Mobius.

"Tikal get out of my way so I can use the power of the emeralds!" an echidna who looked about middle-aged demanded as he talked to an echidna around Knuckles' age.

"No Chief Pachacamac; even if you are my father I won't let you pass" Tikal said as she stretched out her arms and made it clear she and the little Chao with her wouldn't let Pachacamac and the other members of the Knuckles Clan pass.

"Tikal...I am your father and I order you to move now, we need the power of the emeralds to finish the war with our enemies the cats once and for all!" Chief Pachacamac demanded.

"Father using the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald isn't the answer, I beg of you please don't try to take the emeralds or hurt these Chao. I don't care what you do to me but leave the Chao alone!" Tikal said as she was determined to stand her ground.

"You mean those squashy little creatures? You care more about them then yourself just to keep those emeralds to yourself?!" Chief Pachacamac asked enraged.

"Its not like that father! If you try to use the emeralds for the evil you plan to do all will be destroyed...I beg of you please listen to me!" Tikal insisted.

"No! I've had enough of this...warriors! Seize those Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald now!" Chief Pachacamac ordered as he and is warriors charged and knocked Tikal over easily and stomped on most of the poor Chao who weren't lucky enough to get out of the way in time.

The warriors then surrounded the emeralds and tried to take them, but when Chief Pachacamac touched the Master Emerald Chaos appeared and was enraged at what the echidnas were doing. "What the? What is that thing?" Chief Pachacamac said as he looked at Chaos and was baffled at what was going on.

Shortly after that though Chaos absorbed the Chaos Emeralds and turned into Perfect Chaos and began to destroy almost the entire Knuckles Clan. Tikal however was spared because of how much she understood the Chao and the emeralds, soon Tikal got back up and went to the Master Emerald saying to herself she had only one thing left to do to stop Chaos from destroy everything, she then uttered the words "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The heart is the controller. The controller serves to unify the chaos" after Tikal said these words the Master Emerald glowed brightly and then sealed both Chaos and Tikal in the Master Emerald.

"I get it now...Chaos wasn't always evil...he only became evil because of the negative energy from Chief Pachacamac" Sonic said as he thought about it, shortly after he said this Perfect Chaos spat out the Chaos Emeralds and they went flying onto the roof top the hedgehogs and their friends were on.

"Its just as I feared Chaos has gone wild again" Tikal said as she just out of the blue appeared.

"Tikal...what are you doing here?" Knuckles asked his ancestor.

"I've come to stop Chaos and seal him back into the Master Emerald" she explained.

"No we can't do that now...if we just seal up Chaos when he's enraged like this the same thing will happen again in the future. We need to use the positive energies of the Chaos Emeralds to stop Perfect Chaos" Silver said as he looked to Tikal.

"But how? Chaos drained the Chaos Emeralds of their power" Tikal said as she looked at the green gems without any glow to them.

"Just because he absorbed all of the negative energies from the Chaos Emeralds doesn't mean he got all of the posstive energies. Sonic, Manic and Sonia the time has come to use the power that's been hidden inside of you three all this time, you must unify your powers in order to use the Chaos Emeralds" Silver said as he picked up a Chaos Emerald.

"But how?" Manic asked.

"Focus your thoughts together...your thoughts and your hearts turn into energy which you can use to transform into super hedgehogs!" Silver said as the hedgehogs focused.

"Don't worry my children, do you best and I'll always route for you, you can do this" Queen Aleena said with a smile, shortly after she said that everyone in the city cheered on the hedgehogs and within seconds Sonic, Manic and Sonia became the golden super hedgehogs known as Super Sonic! Super Manic! And Super Sonia!

"Such power" Manic said as he opened his eyes.

"This is the power of Chaos?" Sonia said.

"I know now what we have to do...its clear to me...come on Manic and Sonia lets teach Perfect Chaos what happens when he loses control" Super Sonic said with a smile as the three hedgehogs went to face Perfect Chaos. In an epic battle the posstive energies of the three hedgehogs combined was enough to stop Perfect Chaos and purified him of all the evil in his being, with one final strike to the brain of Perfect Chaos he was defeated and turned back into his first form.

"That was amazing" Super Manic said as he flew back to his mother alongside his siblings and turned back into his regular self.

"So much positive energy...now I know the true power of the Chaos Emeralds and their purpose in our world" Super Sonia said as she gracefully landed next to Manic and turned back to her regular self.

"Super Sonic...I like the name of that...but all of that power...now I know why the Chaos Emeralds were skattered" Super Sonic said with a grin as he turned back into normal Sonic.

"It looks like Chaos is back for more?" Knuckles said as he looked at Chaos as he appeared in his normal form, however shortly after he appeared little Chao appeared and were happily singing around Chaos.

"I don't think so Knuckles, we charged him with so much positive energy from the Chaos Emeralds he's all happy now" Sonic said as he grinned and looked at Chaos he seemed to be smiling.

"The Chao have traveled to this Zone to spread happiness, this world will heal in time Chaos. For now its time we leave for our home" Tikal said as she and Chaos floated in the air and then turned into a bright red light and then vanished.

"Once we're done with cleaning up Station Square its time we head back to our home to. With the four of us together at last Mobius needs us more then ever" Queen Aleena said as she decided to stay and help Station Square Zone best she could with the help of her children and their friends.

Planet Mobius city Robotropolis

"I can't believe those hedgehogs beat Chaos and Shadow turned on me...arg...I hate those Hedgehogs!" Dr. Robotnik yelled as he slammed a console in his control room.

"Robotnik...you may have failed to stop Silver's meddling with the past...so far...but...Iblis will not fail...you must find the scepter of flames in order to release Iblis and use his power over fire so Mobius will belong to you...I sense the hedgehogs wonm't be back for sometime...the destruction the Chaos brought to Station Square Zone will keep them busy" Mephiles said as he tapped a few buttons and showed the scepter of flames.

"Sleet...get here now!" Dr. Robotnik ordered.

"Yes sir!" Sleet said.

"I need you and a new bounty hunter I hired to go and get the scepter of flames and bring it to me!" Robotnik ordered.

"A new bounty hunter?" Sleet asked.

"Yes a new one with a history of looking for lost treasures like the scepter of flames Mephiles talked about" Robotnik explained.

"Who is this new bounty hunter?" Sleet asked.

"That would be me mate!" a purple Mobian said as he stepped into the control room.

"That voice and face...it can't be him?!" Mephiles said to himself as he turned and saw a bounty hunter known for doing both horrible and heroic things, Fang the Sniper aka Nack the Weasel!

And so ends part 2 of this tale


End file.
